


Fifteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is a slut for Dean's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy loves sucking his brother’s cock, there is no other way to put it. No matter how often he does it, it’s never enough. He will beg Dean to let him have it, over and over again. And who is Dean to deny Sammy something? Besides, he really likes it when Sam is on his knees in front of him, or, even better, on his back, lying flat and just taking it. And - oh boy - he’s taking it so good! Sammy looks beautiful like this, that pretty mouth full of Dean’s cock. He licks around the head, teases the slit with his pink tongue, groaning like he’s the one getting head. Sam grabs his brother’s thighs and urges him closer, sounding almost whiny when he says: “Come on, Dean, more, please! I need more of you, please!” And Dean moans and pushes his hard and leaking cock further into his brother’s eager mouth, letting him have even more.


End file.
